The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
A surfactant is sometimes used in production of an electrostatic latent image developing toner. Such a surfactant is generally hydrophilic, and hence is liable to be a cause of degradation in charge stability of the toner. Besides, a technique to hydrophobize the surface of a toner particle by causing a surfactant having a hydrophobic group to adhere, in water, to the surface of the toner particle is already known.